Found
by diiimplesssss
Summary: When Henry Mills, Emma Swan's biological son, shows up at her door in the middle of the night, how will her world unravel for her, and her best friend Maura Isles. Maura begins to uncover her past and what her existence has to do with this town. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Admissions

It is nearly midnight when Emma Swan's doorbell rings. The tiny apartment in which she rents with her roommate and best friend, Maura Isles, is dimly lit with so many lights, and cars to block the moon, it is rather surprising that it can be seen tonight. Slowly, the blonde is jarred awake, and Maura is stirring in her own bed in the next room over. Who the hell could be at her door this time of night? She rose from the bed and stood up, wincing when her bare feet hit the hardwood floor. Emma flicked on the lights, knowing better than to simply open it immediately. Her brows rose quizzically when she spotted no one there.  
"What the hell?" She mumbled under her breath. Finally, the door opened and standing in front of her was a small boy.  
"Can I help you?" She asked. "Are you Emma Swan?" "Yeah, why?"  
His face lit up and a smile spread across his lips.  
"My name's Henry. I'm your son."  
And suddenly, everything stopped. Her whole world felt like it was in slow motion until finally, it sped up again, leaving her mouth slightly agape.  
This child she'd given up for adoption more than nine years ago, had found her. But how? All of those files were closed. Before the blonde could deny any of this, Henry was already speeding past her and into the apartment.  
"Whoa, hey. Kid. Kid! This is ridiculous. I don't have a son."  
He stopped with the orange juice, placing it on the counter.  
"Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?"  
Of course, she knew the answer.  
"Gimme a minute."  
God, she needed to catch her breath or smoke some weed. Something to get her nerves under control. Her mind went to Maura. But how would she explain? Did she even need to? Yes. But that, she could do on the way to bring this kid home. The blonde creeped into the medical examiner's room and flicked the light on. Maura mumbled groggily and barely rolled over to look at her.  
"Mmm?" She almost inquired, rubbing at her eyes. "Maura, wake up. Something's happened." It only took those words for Maura to become hyper aware and more alert. "What? What's going on?" "I'll explain in the car. Just get dressed." And with that, the golden haired woman sped out of the room and back into the kitchen. "Look, you can't stay, I'm taking you back home." Suddenly, the brunette child who looked far too much like his father, frowned.  
"Please don't make me go back there." God, how many times had she seen that look before?  
But this-this was different. Henry had been adopted. He had a family. and even if they didn't love him, at least they wanted him.

"You're good, but you're not that good." And then, his pout changed to a smug smirk. "I can just tell the cops, if you call them, that you kidnapped me." How had he known her hand was already heading for the phone? "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother." Soon after she spoke, Maura walked out, fully dressed and grabbing her jacket. "Emma, will you please tell me what's-"

The sight of a small child in their apartment threw her off and her brows furrowed. "Who is this?" Maura asked, inching closer to them. "I'm Henry. I'm Emma's son." Emma thought her best friend's eyes would pop out of her skull the admission. "It's okay,, she didn't know I was coming. I kind of surprised her."

The blonde gave Maura an apologetic look, and the medical examiner simply narrowed her eyes. The pair had known each other for three years. Before coming home, and after Emma had gone to work, they'd celebrated Emma's 28th birthday. What a birthday present this was. "Look, I promise to explain in the car." She turned to Henry. "Come home with me," He nearly pleaded. "Where's home?" Storybrooke, Maine."

Neither woman had heard of this town before. Was it possible he was bluffing? No. Emma knew because of her ability to tell when anyone was lying, which she called her super power.  
"Storybrooke? Seriously? Alright. But if you try any funny business, I drop you off at the police station in **Boston**." Henry's face lit up and he nodded.

Boy, would this be a long car ride.


	2. There is a town in Maine

"I can't believe you never told me you had a son." After thirty minutes of poking and prodding, Emma had finally gotten Maura to talk. If only those hadn't been her first words in the car.  
"I didn't know how to. What did you want me to do? Come out and say 'oh, yeah. By the way, I was knocked up at eighteen, had a baby in prison and gave him up because his father bailed and I couldn't afford to raise him. Quality dinner conversation, Maura."

Of course, Emma made sure to keep her voice down so Henry couldn't hear. What would he think if he knew any of this? Then again, maybe she should tell him. Perhaps then, he wouldn't want to try and find her again, or want her to stay. He'd know just how unqualified she was to be a mother.  
The honey-blonde rolled her eyes and looked over. "I wouldn't have judged you, Em. You know that." At that, her face softened. "I know. But this is a touchy subject."  
That was something Maura understood. There were many things that Maura had told Emma that had been hard. But every time, they supported each other and got through it.

"I'm a touchy subject?" Henry asked, his head popping in from the backseat. Emma suppressed an eyeroll. "That wasn't what I was saying." He frowned and slumped back against the seat.  
The pout tugged at the medical examiner's heart strings. She slowly turned around and smiled. "So. You're Emma's son?"

Henry looked up, nodding softly and smiling at her.

"Yep! What's your name?" Of course, he knew it, but he thought it polite to ask formally. "Maura Isles, Chief medical examiner of the Boston Police Department." Henry was quite impressed. He had never met a doctor before.

"Really? Do you cut dead people open?" Both women in the front seat couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, yes. " The child's eyebrow raised. That was just the look Emma had given her when they'd met. "Huh. That's really cool!" Maura smiled softly.  
"Thank you, Henry. I'm glad you think so." The blonde had checked her fuel gauge at that point and realized that they needed to refill on gas. As soon as she'd found a gas station, the yellow VW bug that Henry's father had left her, pulled in.

"Hey, Maura? Can you do me a favor and go in and pay for me?" Figuring that this was just some ploy to get her out of the car so she could have a chance to talk to henry, she graciously nodded, took the money Emma handed her, and exited the vehicle. As soon as the door shut, Henry crept into the passenger side with his book. Emma eyed it suspiciously.  
"What's that?"

Henry simply bit his lip.

"I'm not sure you're ready." "Ready for some fairytales?" "They're not just fairy tales. Everything in this book actually happened." The blonde nearly couldn't suppress a chuckle as she watched Maura make her way to the gas pump.

"Yeah? And why should I believe that?" A long pause.  
"Because you're in here." Of course, she was disbelieving. But before she could ask more questions, Maura had finished pumping the gas, and Henry crawled into the backseat once again.

Maura got in, shivering a little. "Hey, everything alright?" Emma asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, just picked up a little chill." Well, it was always chilly in Boston, so that was nothing new. A nod of understanding from Emma and the three were off. As Emma drove, she couldn't help but think back to what her son-wow, that would take some getting used to-had said. "_You're in here, too." _His voice echoed through her mind. Hw could she possibly be in a book of fairy tales?  
Had the kid's adoptive parents really messed him up that bad?  
Of all the times she wished for there to be some magical reason she didn't belong-why she was different-she had never considered this as a possibility.


	3. A Glass Of Something Stronger

The next hour and a half passed with little to no problems. They'd only had to make one other pit-stop for Henry's bathroom needs. Maybe he shouldn't have drank so much orange juice. Thankfully, that didn't set them back too much, and they were in Storybrooke before they knew it.  
Emma had been parked aways down the road, so that they wouldn't be able to run her license plate in case Henry decided that he wasn't bluffing when it came to telling the police Emma had kidnapped him.

"Maura, I'm gonna need you to stay in the car, alright? This won't take long."  
A heavy sigh escaped the honey-blonde's lips. She was always the one being made to stay behind. Obviously, Emma thought that a medical examiner wasn't capable of being there for telling events.  
"You know I don't like that idea. But, since this is stressful for you, I'll do as you wish." Emma nodded and gave Maura a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks."

Carefully, Emma and Henry got out of the car. As soon as Emma's door shut, the telephone wire above them seemed to shoot sparks. What the hell?  
The blonde stood there, arms crossed and waiting for her son. "Alright, where's your house?" "The street is 100-so not telling you the name."  
A roll of her eyes and then- "Henry what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Emma turned and saw a friendly looking man with glasses. "Oh, you must be Henry's birth mother. He talks about you all the time at our sessions." Emma stood there, looking rather confused. "Sessions?" "Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. My name is Doctor Archie Hopper, Henry's therapist." Ah, now it all made sense.

"Well, welcome to Storybrooke." "Oh, I'm not staying long. I'm just dropping him off at home. Do you happen to know where he lives? He's kinda stubborn." "He didn't tell you? The Mayor's house." Emma turned, looking at Henry ridiculously. "You're the _Mayor's _kid?" A heavy sigh left her lips when she learned that. Henrys simply shrugged. Why would he tell her that anyway?  
"Well. I'll leave you to it, then. Have a wonderful evening. Henry." Archie nodded and carefully walked away, his dalmatian at his side. "So. A therapist, huh?" "I'm not crazy." Emma smirked, shaking her head. "Didn't say that. Come on." The pair walked the rest of the way until the Mayor's home came into view. "Jeez," Emma said, looking it over.

To live in this-mansion-must have cost more than everything she'd ever owned. That was definitely true. Meanwhile, back in Emma's bug, Maura was sitting there patiently, trying not to worry. What if this was some ploy to get Emma alone? She had, after all, pissed a bunch of people off. The possibility that this could be a bad idea was sitting in the back of Maura's mind.  
If Emma wasn't back in a reasonable amount of time, then she would take matters into her own hands. They'd both been in sticky situations together before, and there was almost nothing they couldn't get each other out of.

As Maura sat there, she had no idea that a pair of dark, familiar eyes were watching her. Maybe if she'd seen them, things would be different. While the medical examiner was freaking out, Henry was pleading with his mother.

"Please. Don't make me go back in there. My mom-she's evil. She doesn't care about me." Emma leaned down a little to get a better look at the scared child's eyes. "Henry, I'm sure that's not t-" "Henry?!" Before Emma could continue, a brown head of hair, much like Henry's, appeared in the doorway. Emma also noticed a man standing behind her. This must be the Mayor, she thought. Thin arms flung themselves around her son and squeezed him tightly.  
"Where have you been?! We've been worried sick! What happened?"

Regina looked back and forth from Henry to Emma as dried tears and mascara caused her face to shine in the moonlight.  
"I found my real mom!" He blurted out, clearly not caring about how that would make Regina, his adoptive mother, feel. After the words escaped his lips, he ran inside the mansion and left a bewildered-looking set of mothers in his wake. "You're Henry's birth mother?" Emma gave a tiny, awkward smile and said "Hi." Brown orbs scanned the blonde's figure before a kind of eerie smile appeared on painted lips.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" "Got anything stronger?"  
After discussing Henry, and the fact that she'd be going back to Boston that night with her friend, Emma made her way to the door, only to be stopped down the walkway by the sheriff.  
"Regina's cider-hard stuff. are you sure you should be driving?" The blonde had seen this before. _Typical. _Was he trying to flirt with her?  
"As much as I appreciate the help, I didn't have cider, and what I did have, was only sipped once or twice. Way below the legal limit." He nodded slowly, a faint smile appearing on his lips.

It was, however, slightly hidden by his beard. Thank God Emma had never been that fond of facial hair.  
"I'm Graham." And why did she care? "Emma. And if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my car. My friend is waiting." With that, she smiled politely and began walking down the street to where she'd left her bug parked.  
"Very well. Have a safe trip, Emma." A child creeped down the blonde's spine and she tugged her red leather jacket closer to her. Finally, Maura heard the driver's door open and saw her best friend get in.

"Oh, thank god," She breathed, placing a hand to her chest. "I was just about to send in the BPD ( Boston Police Department )." Emma just laughed it off and looked over at her. "Don't you think that's a little over-dramatic?" Maura simply gave her a very serious look and said "No. You're my best friend, Emma. I would die if anything ever happened to you." The words hit her hard.  
Never had Emma had someone in her life that would be willing to die for her.  
"I don't know if I'd die for you, but I'd come damn close." They both smiled at each other, and Emma started the car.

"You ready to get the hell out of here?" Emma asked. "Absolutely," Maura replied, and the car sped down the street. Soon, the rain had picked up and it was coming down hard, making it harder to see out of the windshield.

"Dammit, I can barely see." Both women were squinting and before either of them could register what was happening, a wolf was running out in front of the road. :Emma, watch out!" A series of screams and gasps, then a loud _CRASH _were all that could be heard in the pouring Maine rain. The yellow VW bug had crashed into the sign that had welcomed them into the town.


End file.
